It Was You I Came Fond To Miss
by ellibells
Summary: One-shot set in Season 5. Flirty but with a twist; Chuck and Blair all the way! Romance/Angst/Comfort. "Do you get your kicks out of stalking innocent women?" She shot coldly. "I wouldn't say 'innocent'..." he smirked. CB 3


Title: It Was You I Came Fond To Miss

Author: Ellibells

Summary: One-shot set in Season 5. Flirty but with a twist; Chuck and Blair all the way! Romance/Angst/Comfort. How i'd like to see Chair in season 5! "Do you get your kicks out of stalking innocent women?" She shot coldly. "I wouldn't say 'innocent'..." he smirked. CB 3

A/N: I started writing this one-shot as a season 1/2 base but it ended up being set in season 5 and it isn't what you expect but in a good way I hope! I won't say much more but I just hope you all enjoy it and as always I would love to hear your thoughts and feeling at the end of it :)

A **BIG Thanks** to my lovely friend and Beta for this story, **_Tasha_**, you are gorgeous and amazing! x x

Enjoy!.

* * *

><p>It wasn't merely the fact that Blair Waldorf pranced around New York City, pristine, proper and high class but the fact that people believed it made the whole thing laughable.<p>

Her hard exterior couldn't be faulted; hiding all her secrets and desires, waiting for a Prince to come along and free her from the lies she possessed of herself.

No, everyone who inhabited the Upper East Side skyline supposed they knew the real Blair Waldorf; what you see is what you get. They'd be wrong. Sinfully wrong. And the only person who truly knew what was hiding behind her perfectly curled, chocolate locks, her manicured nails, her immaculate complexion and her exquisite taste in fashion and beauty was a corrupted, somewhat denied lovestruck Chuck Bass.

She wasn't waiting for the Prince she had deluded herself with as a young girl, a young woman; she was waiting for a Dark Knight, a match, a game, the complete opposite of what she had convinced herself and society had waiting for her.

Walking round the city in the black of the night, she knew she shouldn't but she knew he was always there, watching. It sent chills down her spine, knowing the risks she was creating in her bent little world but at the same time, knowing the safety of his eyes as she fled from one bar to another, him following like an infatuated soul.

She was nothing but mysterious. The glint in her eyes when she caught his stares from across the room, almost begging to be chased, begging to be touched.

It wasn't a game to her anymore. He knew that. She was like a drug; not just a cheap piece of entertainment for the occasional evening, no, Blair was _his_ masterpiece. Quality of the highest sort; a china doll to be daintily handled was how he saw her aside from knowing she was anything but.

"Do you get your kicks out of stalking innocent women?" She shot coldly, eying her drink as she stirred it mindlessly, daring her not to make eye contact with him.

"I wouldn't say 'innocent'…I'd say…thespian…quite like yourself…" He smirked, almost downing his glass of scotch without having to give it a second thought.

"If that's your attempt at flirting I'd rethink your strategy…" She placed quickly, taking a slow sip of her clear poison.

"Flirting isn't my forte. Especially since the woman sat next to me is well aware she will be accompanying me home this evening."

The sentences slipped from his lips like a trained art as he finished his last drips of alcohol, feeling the burn and waiting for another from the warmth sat next to him.

"Delusional as well as heinous…I think this bar needs new clientele."

He couldn't resist the smirk that once again graced his features.

"Peculiar analogy since I know for a fact the only reason you strayed so far from your usual circles tonight was because you know I own this bar…"

"Familiarity bores me. It lacks excitement…anticipation…" She didn't deny the truth, she wasn't naïve. She knew exactly what he was thinking before he even opened his mouth.

"Is that why you're here…?" He didn't even have to ask that question but he did anyway, running his index finger down the planes of her bare arm, leaving goose bumps in his path.

"…Because you know as well as I do that I'm the only one who can guarantee that satisfaction…" he taunted her skin and senses. She let him. That was the reason she came, wasn't it?

Turning her head just so she could catch his gaze for a moment was answer enough.

She felt his presence shift next to her but didn't flinch or turn to his attention; instead she sat patiently, drowning her drink as politely and unrushed as she could.

It all went cold for a moment and the body warmth that had once surrounded her was gone, only to be replaced fully from behind her, immediately inviting her to close her eyes at his touch.

Reaching down to the shell of her ear with only his lips, he waited teasingly for a moment before continuing.

"Desire of having is the sin of covetousness…" He murmured into her ear before, her eyes clenching tighter with each syllable that left his crisp lips.

Before she had chance to retort of even open her eyes, the warmth that had temporarily wrapped her was gone.

She knew where he was going and he knew she wouldn't be far behind. He knew her better than he knew himself. Their desire for a risk, for each other was much greater than the desire to deny it.

xoxo

Before her feet allowed her mind to capacitate she was on a street, in an elevator, in a dark room, the door shutting abruptly behind her notifying her she was safely in his reach.

Gripping her waist from behind was enough to let her know she didn't need to wait much longer.

Pulling her hands up to his head as he devoured her neck with his lips made every part of her body blush; all her senses to tingle until all she could see through her clouded judgment was him.

Half expecting him to rush, she was pleasantly dissatisfied as he took his time to reacquaint with her in the darkness, only the use of his hands and their lips to do so.

His breath on her neck and the wet kisses he was leaving was enough to make her turn in his arms, granting him access to her lips.

She couldn't retain it any longer as the thud in her chest almost became erratic, desperate.

"Where have you been?..." She mumbled in the heated murmurs of the silenced room.

It hit him liked he'd been shot all over again. There it was in black and white, pure desperation as he felt the lump in his throat start to thicken. He didn't have all the answers this time.

"Around…"

It was the most understated plea he had ever heard, he had ever wished from her.

Gripping her tighter, he let his head bury into her neck, into the deep curls that framed her perfect features; inhaling her scent, memorizing the familiarity as she did the same; letting go of all the pretence they had been hiding behind in the bar; most of their lives.

Standing in the middle of a darkened room they let the time envelope them in each others presence, just holding one another and wishing time away.

When he least expected it, he saw it. It came out of the depth of blackness and scared the shit out of him.

He was holding the woman he loved and this time he wasn't about to let her go. He pulled her closer and she allowed him. She needed the safety of his arms and the safety of his presence as she let tears of relief shake her body, clinging to her life line with as much strength as she had left.

Holding him to her in a frozen embrace, she knew she was never destined for a Prince or her White Knight. She had only needed a push in the right the direction; the _great_ Love. The _right_ Love.

As he held her close he could feel the gap between them, evidence of his doing. The evidence that had brought them back together, tying them to what they had always been destined to be, together.

Her arms looped around his neck let her fingers brush an empty ring finger for a moment, only encouraging her to intake a deep breath and exhale, closing her eyes to the relief of her action, the relief of the missing item.

"I couldn't do it without you…" she swore as he pulled back a little, only to see her face and the marring her tears had left.

The crinkling of her forehead was straightened by his thumb and the streaks of her cheeks were cleansed by his lips.

"If I'd know…" he tried, his gaze dropping to the gap between them, his hand following as he ran it over the smooth roundness, pausing for an instant, remembering the feel.

Shaking her head, she placed her fingers over his lips, silencing the regret and guilt he was yet to admit, that he was about to. The fault she didn't want to hear.

"Just hold me…" she whispered solemnly, acceptingly as she moved her lips over his so lightly she thought she might get lost in his touch.

He met her half way and rejoined their bodies, encircling her waist with his arms, bringing her closer, home in his embrace.

"I'm not letting go this time…" He vowed as he pick her up in his arms, moving her to the comfort of a common object she had come fond to miss.

She knew he meant every word, not because of the sincerity of it, not because his grasp on her body was so tight, but because she felt the droplets of his relief grace her neck as he held her.

"Thank you…"

She held onto him knowing that when she woke up he would still be there unlike all the other times. She thanked him knowing he would spend the rest of his life protecting _them. _

* * *

><p>AN: Can I just point out, one of my reviewers mentioned B shouldn't be drinking alcohol when pregnant...if you notice, i do not specify what sort of drink. It wasn't alcoholic. Safe Baby Bass, don't worry! There it is...you know what to do :)_  
><em>


End file.
